Almighty Tallest Purple
Almighty Tallest Purple is the co-ruler of the Irken Empire alongside Almighty Tallest Red. He and Red are the tallest Irkens currently alive, thus giving them joint sovereignty over all aspects of the Irken race (the two previous Tallest, Spork and Miyuki, were eaten by Cthulu, a creation of Zim's). Although the only way to tell Red and Purple apart is by color, Purple is better described as the "comedic relief" of the duo. He does not work as hard as Red, but arguably has better lines in the show. Along with Red, he has the ability to levitate by use of technology known merely as "Hover Belts" and an addiction to junk food. Appearance Both Purple and Red have a different design and body structure than normal Irkens. His arms are much more bulgy right before the fingers because of the uniformal cufflinks and he has only two thin fingers instead of the usual three. His chest and legs are connected by a very thin torso and his neck is also extremely thin. His feet may be different from that of an average Irken, but it is hard to tell since he is always levitating. This appears to be the case for all of the Tallest, as concept art of Almighty Tallests Miyuki and Spork showed similar designs. Both Tallest were re-designed in the middle of the first season; Jhonen Vasquez decided to make their torsos thinner, as well as other major updates to their suits and overall physical appearance. Like Red and all previous Tallest, Purple has two fingers instead of the normal three possessed by the average Irken. It has been stated by the Invader Zim crew that the Tallest have their thumbs chopped off in a ceremony as they become Tallest to prove that they can "rule the Empire with only two fingers", but Purple is more than likely just hiding his thumbs within his gauntlets. Personality Purple, as stated above, is the more comical of the two current Tallest. He was shown to be less capable than Red in "Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars", choosing to panic instead of taking control of the situation. Both are very lazy and petty, however, and enjoy snacking and generally ruling all of Irk. Purple is also shown to be generally less patient than Red. He is more likely to criticize things he doesn't like: the Megadoomer and the name of the Resisty, to name a few. He is frequently antagonized by Red, but seems to be more or less tolerant of the bullying, often simply laughing. Role in Invader Zim Purple, alongside Red, has ultimate power over the Irkens. He and Red are the ones who assigned the Invaders to their respective planets, sent Zim to his exile on Earth, and created GIR. They oversee the progress of the Invaders on their mission planets, as well as the overall Irken grip in the universe. However, they are typically seen lounging around eating and soaking up the luxury of their positions. On the other hand, Operation Impending Doom II appears to be coming along quite well under their rulership. However, they are best described as mere figureheads, since the Control Brains are truly what have control over the Irkens. Purple's opinion of Zim ranges anywhere from irritation to gleeful mockery. In "The Nightmare Begins" for example, Purple was exasperated to see Zim, whereas in "Battle of the Planets" he could barely keep from laughing. However, Purple and Red were also seen having a somewhat friendly conversation with Zim in the episode "Abducted", discussing the bizarre fact that humans are tall yet unintelligent. Aside from this one occasion, Purple habitually expresses his disdain for Zim at every opportunity. More than once he has attempted to get Zim killed, for example by sending him to military training on Hobo 13. Unfortunately, these attempts occasionally lead to disaster; in "Megadoomer", the Tallest tried to send Zim a package full of dangerously malfunctioning SIR Units, in the hope that he would be killed. However, a disgruntled worker deliberately switched the labels of Zim's package and another one for Invader Tenn, causing an unfortunate Tenn's base to be destroyed by the maniacal SIR Units. As a result, her cover was blown and Tenn was captured by the Meekrob, endangering the Irken Empire. According to a very questionable plot idea for the supposed series finale, both Tallest would have been deposed, with Zim and Gaz taking their place. Purple often lies to, and tries to trick Zim. An example is in"The Nightmare Begins", when he presents him a malfunctioning SIR unit claiming it to be "advanced". Another is in "Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars", when he joined Red in pretending that they were being attacked by an enemy vessel. It should be noted that Purple's lies tend to be much more obvious than Red's, and he sometimes has trouble remembering to maintain said lies, often blurting out the uncensored truth in excitement. Purple and Red underestimate the harm that Zim can cause from time to time. Even though Zim is far away from Operation Impending Doom II, he still frequently manages to impede it, once by hijacking The Massive in "Backseat Drivers". Purple is responsible for the events of Issue 4 of the comic series, as his lazy choice to toss his leftover cheese snack through Skrang's wormhole generator rather than get up to throw it in the garbage leads to it ending up in Zim's base and Zim assuming that it's a gift of some kind. Purple then gets the idea of pranking Zim by stating that the snack is a new weapon that he must charge through a series of humiliating and painful actions. Trivia *It is possible that Red and Purple are the first-ever co-rulers of Irk, since their only known predecessors, Miyuki and Spork, were both lone rulers. *Purple is never referred to by name in the actual show, he and Red being collectively referred to as The Tallest by everybody else, despite the previous Tallests being referred to by name. Both the fans and the Invader Zim voice actors and production crew have taken to calling Red and Purple by these names (although, in the script of "The Trial", a young Irken smeet named Timmy openly referred to Purple as such). However, Purple's name was finally confirmed in the opening of Issue 4 of the comic series, which would also imply that his partner is also indeed named Red. *Almighty Tallest Purple and Almighty Tallest Red were supposedly going to make an appearance in two of Snafu's webcomics: PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi, and Invader Zim: Manifest Doom. So far they only appeared in PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi (PPGD). *The voice of Almighty Tallest Purple was done by Kevin McDonald, previous star of Kids in the Hall and the voice actor as the character "Waffle" of Catscratch, also on Nickelodeon. Kevin McDonald also voiced another alien (with a similar personality to Purple's), Pleakley, from Lilo & Stitch. He has also voiced various characters in What's New, Scooby-Doo?. *Originally, Wally Wingert was going to be cast in the role until later on when Kevin was available. As Kevin was unavailable for the InvaderCon reading of The Trial, Wally performed as both Red and Purple in his absence. See also *Almighty Tallest and Zim's Relationship *Almighty Tallest:Screenshots *Almighty Tallest es:El Más Alto Purpura Category:Irkens Category:Males Category:Supporting characters Category:Screenshots Category:Irkens with rare eye colours